


In this together...

by Felinafullstop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion post battle about what would have happened if garrus had missed his shot, and Shepard's(F) pride in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this together...

**Author's Note:**

> Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.- James A. Baldwin

In this together

F- Shepherd & Garrus Vakarian

            The room was dark; the only semblance of life in this place was the constant underlying hum of the ship’s engines. The sub floor of the deck shimmers; illuminated by conduit lights that made the corridor glow from the bottom up. Her steps were slow and quiet; though she wasn’t attempting to mask her approach. The weapons array station was lit up brightly but no one was manning the station.

            “If you’ve come to thank me…” A voice came from the left side of the weapons bay. Garrus appeared from the back of a small desk where his weapon was dis assembled. Sounding extremely pleased with himself he postures slightly. “You’re welcome.”

            “I would have made it.” She said softly. There was no malice in it.

            “Yes… Your body would have made it across that line.” The gesture of his hands makes her eyes look down. “But the bullet that would have pierced your chest, and would have been the reason I would have brought you back in a body bag.”

            “I had a clear line.” She argues softly conviction strong.

            Garrus nods. “Indeed, you did. So did the other sniper on the ridge.” He says.

            “I don’t want to argue with you.” She says exasperated.

            “Shepard, if I had not done what I did; you would not be here to argue with me.” He says coming around the desk now to her side. He stands behind her, he doesn’t say more, but she can hear the gentle hiss of his breath though his mandible; as he considers his next words. “You can be angry with me for as long as you like.” He continues softly, his hand coming down to rest on her shoulder. “I will not say I am sorry for what I did. I do not regret it.” He nods and she sees it in her periphery. “And if it means you never speak to me again, I understand.” His hand starts to retreat but her hand stops it. Her fingers coiling around his palm and her thumb rolling over his knuckles. “I didn’t do it to harm your pride. I did it for myself...” His hand touches her face, and she’s mentaly wishing he wasn’t so verbose.  “I cannot loose you.” He insists. “As you so eloquently say ‘We’re in this together’ Shepard.”

            She nods; her feelings are rolling from anger to frustration. She knows what she wants to say, but cannot seem to find the words. She squeezes his hand and then releases it.

            He smiles as she turns to face him, her head resting on his chest plate, and even through the armor he can feel her warmth. “You’re welcome.” He says leaning his head down to rest against hers. It’s the only thanks he will get.

            “Come on…” He pulls back looking down. “I’ve got brandy, and you look like you could use a drink.”

            She nods. “Thank you for the drink Garrus.”

            He smirks. “You’re always welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't long but it's a short and sweet little one shot. Enjoy.


End file.
